25 Days of Froggy Christmas
by Voltrix
Summary: Celebrate your Christmas with Bel and Fran for 25 days straight till Christmas! Chapter 7: Passing Notes Yaoi, BelxFran Possible other pairings if you ask nicely *hugz and gives cookies :D*
1. Karaoke Night

**Just some oneshots to keep you guys going. :D Gonna try to upload one everyday till every Christmas (I shall fail I say! But hey, don't say I didn't try xD) **

**Who loves one-shots? Me, me, me! One of my friends is doing this for puppyshipping (anyone that can tell me what that couple is and from anime it's from gets a cookie and a request oneshot), so I got the idea to do it for BelxFran! If yuh guys like it I might do it for XanxusxSqualo as well ^^;;**

**Who knows, I might even do a threesome. Maybe. _ **

**~*~*~*~*~**

Of course, Fran always managed to get himself into these types of situations. He wasn't lucky in the slightest. All throughout his life he'd always managed to get himself into not preferable situations, and this wasn't any exception. I mean, people might say Tsuna was the klutz, but when it came to true luck, Fran had failed.

Now, you might be wondering how this was true, so I'll tell you. Fran is your average green haired boy, that went to the usual public high school, that had the usual insane group of friends, and was like most teenage boys; single.

Currently he was standing alone on a stage in front of his group of friends (Xanxus, Tsuna, Squalo, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lussuria, Bel, Mukuro, Haru, Kyoko, Bel, and last (but definitely least) Levi). They had been participating in a game of sorts, and Fran had just unluckily been called to the stage to be the next victim. What was this game, you ask?

Well, to put it simply, it was karaoke night.

And his partner for the duet which he'd be singing was getting up to leave. Meaning he'd be singing alone. Did he mention it was a duet?

"Aww. Come on sempai, don't tell me you can't sing?" Fran said blankly, a mocking smile spreading across his face as he stared at the smirking prince.

The blond's grin got larger. "No, I just want to see you all alone on that stage! As if I'd ever sing along with a stupid frog anyway." He held back a sigh. It figured, that he'd be ditched. If he particularly cared about this situation, Fran figured he'd be embarrassed, but he hadn't been expecting anything from the blond anyways so he wasn't.

He turned to Tsuna. "I suppose we should just change the song choice since the prince obviously won't participate." And Tsuna nodded nervously, going over to the computer and looking for songs that Fran could sing _alone. _

About a minute later, Tsuna whispered into Fran's ear the song he'd been assigned (which caused Fran to roll his eyes), and then left the stage leaving the green haired boy once again alone. With pursed lips he leaned forward, waiting patiently for the song to start. The EMBARRASSING song to start, really Tsuna must have a terrible taste of humor. Or a good one, Fran wasn't quite sure, all he knew was that he might just get humiliated right then and there.

The music began to play.

"_I... don't want a lot for Christmas- there is just one thing I need..._

"_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree-ee." _

He gulped.

"_I just want you for my own... more than you could ever know! _

_Make my wish come true....? All I want for Christmas... is..."_

He tried not to look at anyone, he tried really, REALLY hard, but all the surprised faces got him even more nervous, so it made perfectly no sense whatsoever for him to look at the most humiliating person there. Prince the ripper.

"_You-ouuu~ Yeah." _ Fran actually wasn't that bad of a singer (really, you should have heard some of the others), but his nervousness and lack of experience made up for the fact and he definitely wasn't the best. He could feel a faint blush forming, something that definitely wasn't usual. But Tsuna was smiling, along with his best friend Squalo (although Fran swore the shark was mostly just trying to keep from laughing his head off, in the friendly way) and so were quite a few others in the room (though Xanxus was downright cackling), but with renewed energy he smiled slightly and got more into it.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need!"_

**And I~~~**

"_Don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree!_

_I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fire place!" _

Tsuna giggled, causing Fran's blush to deepen, and he realized he had long since looked away from the blond. Upon realizing this, his eyes involuntarily looked back at the seemingly still surprise and for once expressionless prince.

"_S-santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day!_

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know!_

_Make my wish come true-ue, all I want for Christmas....!"_

He fought the blush, but it really wouldn't go away, and the prince was starting to smile insanely. Great.

"_Is you-ou-oouuu-ou, baby!" _A breath.

"_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow."_

**And I~~~**

"_I'm just gonna keep on waiting, right beneath the mistle-toe!_

_I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick!_

_I won't even stay awake to, hear those magic reindeer kick!" _Fran couldn't take it anymore, with embarrassment he removed his eyes from smirking blond to the other side of the room where his friend Tsuna was.

"_C-cos' I just want you here tonight, holding onto me oh so tight! _

_Oh what more can I d-"_

With utmost surprise Fran's eyes widened as he felt himself be pulled backwards into a side hug, and he whipped his head around only to be met with a wall of blond bangs that appeared to be leering at him, closer than Fran ever thought he would be.

"_All I want for Christmas, is you! Ooh baby!" _That definitely wasn't his voice. Fran's breath caught as he fought to keep on concentrating, almost robotically singing the song.

"_O-oh, all the lights are shining! So brightly everywhere~" _Fran sang, suddenly feeling not so embarrassed, but that was probably because he'd forgotten about the audience and was now solely concentrating on the prince that sang with him.

"_And the sound of children, laughter fills the air!" _That was Bel.

"_And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing!" _Fran.

Finally, they both sang together. _"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me-ee-ee!" _Fran hadn't realized how close they were until now, and the smile he'd adapted threatened to drop with shock when he realized that Bel's lips were only an inch from his, but it stayed none-the-less.

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for..._

_I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door! Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..._

_Make my wish come true..." _Fran breathed out, entranced by this point.

"_Baby all I want for Christmas..." _They were getting closer.

"_Is..." _But before he could finish, he was wrenched closer, pulled into a bruising kiss that he by no means denied, he felt the wires of their microphones tangling around them but he didn't care. Mouths opened as they both made out intensely on the stage, and by this point the prince's arms had wrapped around the frogs waist. As he pulled away a small string of saliva connected them both.

"You."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Hahahah. **

**XD What do you guys think?**

**Sappy and stupid I know. Well, tell me what you guys think! It was fun to right. Very very fun. Stupid song I know, I don't even like it. In fact I find it rather annoying, but it worked! **

**Eww, I really do hate that song though. **

**I had to listen to it a million times to get the lyrics down here though ;_; -shudder-**

**Hahah :D **

**See yuh~ . **


	2. Mistletoe Incident

**Voltrix: That's right, number twooo! XD **

**Horo: Volt actually wrote this yesterday, that's how much he doesn't want to be behind. **

**Zee: I thought it was cos' Volt has memory loss?**

**Volt and Horo: ZOMG UKE! //glomp attack// x3**

**I wrote this listening to 'The Great Escape.' **

**xD Never get tired of that song. Anyone else like it?**

**After that song finished I listened to 'Percussion Gun' by White Rabbits. Great songs o.o **

**~*~*~*~**

It was night time. He was in high school. He was AT school. And it was the Christmas dance. Which really didn't make sense to Fran, since, honestly Christmas was still 24 days away. But of course no one every listened to him! But he wasn't complaining, there was fine music (if one too many slow songs) and the food was good. No one had managed to spike the punch yet, people were laughing loudly, and at the moment Fran was standing at the corner of one of his groups of friends.

His 'Varia' friends, to be exact. You know the ones. It wasn't only them, however. No his friends of course were all accompanied with their dates (Fran was sure that most of them did have dates, although he hadn't really been paying attention to the conversations they'd had about them), so that left Fran to awkwardly stand to the side and stare off, waiting for the night to end. Because, even though Fran had gotten asked by a number of girls (and guys) to go to this dance, he'd rejected them all. So that's why he stood alone that night.

It's not like Fran had never been interested in anyone before, he just had learned from other peoples mistakes. Relationships didn't end well. Girls didn't go well. Dances could go wrong quite easily. If you combine girls, relationships, and dances, you were just asking to get your heart broken, or get humiliated. Neither of which sounded appealing.

He'd heard rumors about his 'schools' dances. And not your usual fairy tale rumors, no the nasty ones that usually ended with sad endings and running make-up. For example, the mistle-toe incidents. At every single dance there was always a 'mistle-toe incident.'

That's where everything either went right or it went wrong for the occupants of the dance, for when a couple would inconveniently (or conveniently) find themselves placed under the dreaded mistle-toe, one of two things could happen. One being they might think 'this is fate! I've been waiting for this kiss' and then they'd proceed to kiss the living daylights out of the person besides the fact that by this time an audience would have formed. The second possibility however involved one of the people thinking 'oh no! I'm only doing this because a friend told me to! Definitely not!' and the person would run for their lives, leaving there rejected friend under the mistle-toe and pulling 'a runner' on them. From what Fran could tell, if someone pulled a runner on you, you had good reason to be embarrassed.

So now you understand why Fran wasn't exactly enthusiastic on the thought of being put in that type of position. However, girls were the former when it came to the mistle-toe incident, so they didn't understand why Fran kept saying no. To all of them. Some people had even started to think he was gay!

Which he wasn't, although it probably wouldn't matter if he was. A lot of guys in the school were, and they participated in the mistletoe incidents as well! With a sigh his eyes scanned the entire room. It was a slow, meaning all the couples were doing that 'stare into each other's eyes' thing, and the girls were trying to unnoticeably rotate towards low ceilings (where the suspected mistletoes were).

It made him slightly annoyed, looking out at all of them and suddenly feeling empty. But he didn't like anyone so it wasn't right! He'd been asked by loads of girls... But it wouldn't be the same being there with one of them, and unhappily he made his way across the room to the doorway. Sure, he hadn't said goodbye to any of his friends, but they were all enthusiastic with their relationships, Fran didn't want to ruin that for him.

He stared at the ground as he reached the door, then looked up and started to head out when he felt himself bump into someone. Oh god no...

"Ushishishi. Where is the little froggy going?" Bel purred out. Fran glanced up, putting on a bored expression as he felt his stomach sink in dread. This wasn't what he needed...

"I'm leaving, sempai." Fran stated plainly, trying to walk through again but the blond blocked his passage of way. "Would you move out of the way, sempai?" Annoyance could be heard.

Bel seemed to think about it playfully, running a finger over his lips, before shaking his head. "Nope."

Fran sighed, not even caring he was letting his emotions be seen. He wasn't in a good mood, he just wanted to leave. "And why not!?"

Bel's smirked widened at that. "Look up and find out."

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit nonono, this wasn't happening. Almost fearfully he looked up, and if didn't pride himself with the fact that he was one of the few sane people in this school, he would of sworn out loud that the evil mistletoe was glaring down, spreading an ominous aura throughout the entire area that Bel and he inhabited. With wide eyes he looked back at the prince, unable to believe that he'd been LEAVING, and then caught under such a nightmare. Vaguely he wondered who it would be that would run and he could already sense eyes starting to burn into his back. Everyone knew of the frog and the prince's constant bigger, after all.

He smiled blankly. "Bel-sempai, please step out of the way, this is silly neither of us are gay." Well, Fran wasn't sure on that one but at least he knew _he_ wasn't gay. Bel's smirk didn't lessen; in fact the blond leaned in confidently until he was leering at the green haired boy. Fran's heart began to beat just the slightest bit quicker, and his head reeled. Why wasn't the prince pulling away? Why wasn't Fran pulling away? It made no sense, but even thinking that he couldn't tilt his head back even an inch. Speaking of inches, how many was the prince away from him? Three, two, one? Oh shit, it definitely seemed to be getting smaller...

Now Fran had always imagined his first kiss being quite romantic, something you might do in the rain. He knew it was stupid, but even you would feel like complaining if yours was stolen in front of half of your school by a creepy elder man that probably belonged in an asylum. So why didn't he pull away? Fran couldn't say, all he knew was that he needed something to hold onto, and Bel looked extremely tempting at the moment (which was ironic because it seemed that Fran's eyes had closed).

Hands reached up and fisted themselves into Bel's shirt, and he felt himself standing up on his tippy-toes so as to increase the pressure he was enforcing on the others lips. Belphegor wrapped arms around his waist although he barely noticed. When the frog felt an intruding tongue asking for entrance into his inexperienced mouth he tried to keep it closed, he really did, but that tongue.... His mouth opened immediately, a soft and almost inaudible moan escaping his throat as the others tongue assaulted his own in slow sensual and circular movements.

With a gasp Fran pulled away, eyes wide and cheeks a rosy red. Was this all some joke?! The smirking Belphegor left no hints, simply poking his nose immaturely, and Fran could only watch as the blond returned to the party like nothing had happened.

But something had, and later that night when a certain prince asked an individual frog to dance...

The answer wasn't a bad one.

**~*~*~*~**

**XD I don't think I did an EXTREMELY good job on this one...**

**But what do you think? :D **

**Tell me tell me! And barely anyone suggested ideas to me in reviews ;_;**

**But! It seems you guys want me to include some Squalo and Xanxus in here? Tell me if you do, I need at least 4 people for any given pairing before I go and write something. =P **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review ! 3 **


	3. But it's Cold Outside

**That's right it's day 3! Wow, I'm actually looking forward to Christmas this year. Guess who might get Vegas 9 Pro? 8D**

**Anddd...**

**Tendershipping tendershipping tendershipping**

**Bronzeshipping bronzeshipping bronzeshipping**

**Puppyshipping puppyshipping puppyshipping**

**I'm obsessed xD **

**I didn't get any reviews ]: **

**Oh well! XD Next chapter will be XANXUSXSQUALO. **

**Cos even though only 3 people said so...**

**I'm counting myself as a 4****th****, mon .**

**~*~*~*~**

Fran fidgeted uncomfortably. It was time to go, the party Bel and Rasiel had hosted had ended almost a half hour ago, but do to Rasiel's begs Fran had agreed to stay for ne more game of poker (not strip poker, you pervert). Now though, that was over and Fran had to leave. Rasiel had left Fran to his own sources, meaning he'd have to find his way out of this mansion alone.

Which actually turned out to not be too hard, after all he always had had an excellent sense of direction. He leaned down, beginning to pull on his shoes, when he heard a door opening a few halls away. Very quickly he pulled his coat over, wanting more than anything else to be gone before the blond got here.

Just as he was reached out to open the door, a hand slammed down an inch by his face, making it impossible to open. His eyes deliberately started to bore into the wooden door, his heart rate increasing tenfold. "Bel-sempai." He stated the others name, not even hanging to turn around to know it was him.

The other laughed, but it sounded edgy to Fran. He was probably the only one that would usually notice.

"Ushishi. Where do you think you're going, Frog?" A growling voice said from behind him, right behind his ear to be exact. The shiver that almost pushed him over the edge was restrained. He glanced to the side.

There Bel was, although Fran could only barely see blond from the way he was standing and trying to appear to be *staring* straight ahead. "I should be going home, it's late." He explained, sounding like he thought it was obvious.

"Stay." That one simple word that came so quickly almost sounded desperate. Although it was said as an order, Fran could tell it was much more of a request. After all, he'd learned to read the blond better than anyone else could, even Bel's own twin brother.

Fran swallowed thickly, trying to resist even though it sounded tempting. "I have to go home, my parents will be wondering where I am." Bel turned the green haired boy around easily, and Fran bit his lower lip to keep from raising his eyes. He didn't want to look at the other. Their relationship wasn't about emotion, Fran really needed some time to cool off and rethink things. He was letting himself get pulled into the other. _It's just physical..._ he thought blankly.

His eyes closed, almost as if he was in pain as Bel pulled him into a soft sensual kiss. Fran felt burned, by all the emotion he felt that he must just be imagining. They'd long ago decided that nothing more than lust was between them. Oh, how Fran regretted those day!

Fran put pressure of his own into the kiss, moving his lips in motion almost as if dancing with the enthusiastic/insane prince. When doing things like this, every kiss was special and cherished for him, because even if he didn't admit it...

Fran had fallen in love the prince that couldn't love.

He wanted them to stay like that, but after only a few seconds he pulled away, their lips making a soft smacking sound. Once his eyes opened they were still lowered to the others chest and a faint but still visible blush was invading his usually pale cheeks. "I have to go."

Bel frowned noticeably, arms wrapping around the frogs waist and then tightening possessively. Fran winced, remembering the prince wasn't anywhere near aware of how strong he was. "But froggy, it's cold outside."

Fran knew this was true. This winter had been especially cold, and spending even five minutes outside without a jacket was practically suicide. Fran didn't mind the cold like most people, in fact he found it helped when trying to appear numb like he usually did. "But–" Fran was pulled into another heart-stopping kiss, the ones that were slow and heated.

When a warm tongue rubbed at his lips, begging them to open, they parted immediately, allowing the invading appendage to massage the top of his mouth. His own tongue shyly retreating backwards before it was quickly attacked by the said member. His resolve was slowly being crumbled down with every second that the kiss went on so once again he forcefully pulled away, cheeks redder than before.

Bel smirked and Fran wondered if his heart really had stopped, but of course it hadn't. He began to turn around again; completely intent upon leaving without another word, but once again an arm lashed out and stopped him. "Froggy, I said it's cold outside, remember?"

Fran awkwardly stared forward. "It's alright, I can take the bus...!" He insisted; face not reddening any less from the recently shared kiss. Bel groaned, frustrated with the younger male.

"You'll freeze outside! It's snowing!" The prince argued, sounding serious for once, something that happened around no one but Fran. The boy flinched at the others tone, wondering why the blond even cared, then glanced to his right towards the window. Sure enough the glass surface was glossed over with frost and there was falling weight flakes making the perfect winter wonder land, beautiful to most but still deadly if spent too long in.

"That's why I said I'll take the bus." He said finally, tone void as usual. He glanced back. "Besides, your rich, I'll just wear something of yours if you think I'm underdressed." Fran stated, wondering over to the closet already, eager to be leaving. His parents would probably already be asleep and they wouldn't care if he got in late, but that didn't change the fact that he HATED staying at Bel's place. It made him feel envious of the others obvious riches.

When he turned around with one of Belphegor's scarves in his hands, the other had his arms crossed and was standing in front of Fran, smirking. "Actually, right now I think you're wearing too _much _clothing, not too little. You really should take a few layers off." Bel thought for a second. "Or all of them – I wouldn't mind. Ushishishi~" The blond winked and Fran felt his face heat up.

"I-I need to..." He was pulled forward until they were mere inches apart, and his eyes widened as his speech trailed off. This guy really knew how to ruin his plans! For the 3rd time that night he was pulled into a kiss, except this time it was demanding and 100% **exceptional**. His mouth opened wide as he tasted the blond, almost unable to resist, although he felt meekly guilty. _I'll just kiss him for a minute or so... _

Three hours and a bottle of lube later, Fran was cuddled up closely to the prince on the small couch. The small _uncomfortable _couch, and with that in mind he sat up, already reaching for his shirt. "If my parents call my friends they'll come back here looking for me and see..." Bel rolled his icy blue and red eyes which were now visible due to their demanding activities and creative positions, shutting the frog up. Fran gritted his teeth together, realizing he'd already almost given in just by looking the other in the eye.

"Did you say something, froggy?"

"Yes, I really should get going..." Fran tried halfheartedly, and he was pulled into the others chest.

"But froggy," Bel said, sounding like he was talking to a child, "it's cold outside. "

**~*~*~*~**

**Just a little fluff for yuh guys _**

**So yes, as I said at the beginning of the chapter, the NEXT chapter shall be XanxusxSqualo! :D**

**As I stated before I'm getting like no suggestions for this D: **

**But that's alright cos' I already have a bunch of ideas! =3**


	4. Hold Me Tender

**BOO 8DD**

**Time for some XanxusxSqualo goodness.**

**xD **

**I was planning on waiting till chapter 5 but**

**I **

**Couldn't**

**Do**

**It**

**XD **

**So on with dah chapter! 3**

**Does anyone like deathshipping, btw ? .**

**~*~*~*~**

Squalo stared intensely, pain coursing through his heart. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair in the slightest. Not even a week, they'd been dating for **two years** and not even a week later... How could that bastard even...

Xanxus was smirking at some ugly (very attractive) dick, obviously flirting heavily. Oh and that guy was taking it all in. As if the dark haired freak even cared about him!

Squalo stared and stared, feeling like every single second was paining him even more. He was at the bar with his friends (Bel and Fran), and they were sending unnoticed looks at him, looking worried in their own ways. The silver haired man's heart skipped a beat when he realized the other man was looking up. Xanxus skimmed his eyes over the room.

And that's when the shark's heart truly broke. Barely even a glance, was that all he was worth!? The red eyes man had met eyes with Squalo for maybe a second, then looked away without any emotion that appeared to be anything but normal. "I'm feeling sick, see you two." Squalo said suddenly, standing up as he began to walk towards the door of the stupid idiotic bar. His friends called after him but he barley even noticed, slamming open the door and walking out.

When a hand grabbed onto his arm he turned around angrily, glaring death at whomever it was then blinking and taking a deep breath so as not to explode. It was only Fran, and the boy was too innocent to be mad at. However, that didn't mean he was going soft! "What?" He said, sounding and feeling annoyed (but not too badly).

"Squalo..." Fran said with a sigh, appearing troubled and well, not emotionless for once."It's obvious you're not over him, the fight was stupid, and you need to tell him how you really feel." Stated the obviously all knowing 16 year old boy. Squalo growled, although he knew the green haired boy was right and just refused to admit it.

"It was his fault." He grounded out. The boy sighed, not wanting to argue. The fight _had _been about something stupid, but Squalo had chosen to take the change and break up with the other man. It had been too much! Of course being the boss of a company meant that Xanxus was out. A lot. But Squalo felt out of the picture and lonely, and he always couldn't help but feel suspicious/paranoid that the older man was cheating on him.

So when he'd been holding the black haired males phone and head received a text from someone named Maria saying 'I'll see you tonight" Squalo had exploded! Could you blame him? As it turned out, the girl had been Xanxus's little sister, but when the shark had blown it was like he couldn't stop. He kept venting out all the things he was angry at, somehow making them all sound like Xanxus's fault, which in turn had made his ex-boyfriend angry! The fight had escalated from there, at which point Xanxus had thrown a glass at Squalo (something he hadn't done in years) which had been the last straw. He had marched out and he was quite intent on never going back. So why...

He felt like he hated the man; so why...?

Why was it whenever Squalo saw the other, he felt he might just cry? Attentively, Fran reached forward and brushed Squalo's cheek. The elder of the two jumped back in surprise, raising a hand in shock as he realized he really **was** crying. How humiliating! But Fran was his best friend, so it would be able to let himself cry just once. It was that silent crying, not one of those ones that 'once I start, I just can't stop.' With a sigh, Squalo nodded and let his tears be brushed away. "Okay okay, you're right. Mention to anyone that I was crying like a girl and I'll–"

"Tell Bel-sempai take picture of him when he sleeps. Now go~" Fran said boredly, sounding like he was talking about the weather.

"Who do you take pictures of when they sleep?" Asked a curious blond who had just gotten there. Fran went red and Squalo grinned weakly.

"See you Bel, Fran." He said, smirking slightly and winking at Fran before calling a taxi. Even if Xanxus wasn't home right now, Squalo could wait.

~*~*~*~

A few hours later found Squalo sitting in his love interest's kitchen, waiting impatiently for the other to arrive but happy to be there. It felt like home to him, although he probably wouldn't admit it, and it had been a complete hassle finding an apartment to stay in. Looking around the room he blushed fury red, realizing that quite a few of the counter tops, tables and chairs had memories that probably shouldn't be mentioned in a rated T fanfiction.

His eyes traveled more, and a nostalgic smile spread across his lips. Now he was remembering the simple things, like how even though it was humiliating he'd always give in and make breakfast for the black haired man when it was requested of him. Or how Xanxus refused to drink out of anything other than a wine glass, even the way the other only liked meat was evident by the plate that was probably from last night. He saw the candles that Squalo had tried and failed to light when the power had went out, and was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the familiar sound of the door opening.

But he did, and his breath hitched. Nervously he turned around, listening for any other sounds. From the sound of it either Xanxus was with someone or on the phone, but Squalo supremely hoped it was the latter. Angry yelling could be heard from the entry-way, and the silver haired man was surprised to find that Xanxus sounded angrier and more pissed off than usual. Huh, he was probably imagining it.

His hands began to grow sweaty as he waited for the black haired man to come into the kitchen, and his ears perked up when they heard the sound of a coat plopping onto the ground. The yelling didn't stop though, instead it got louder, signaling that the other man was getting closer. Squalo rubbed the now warm hands together, looking up nervously when he heard the yelling stop abruptly.

The abrupt stop had probably been caused by *him*, and he dropped his gaze, unable accept being looked at so intensely after being away from Xanxus for so long.

"I'll call you back." The other man said haughtily, and Sqaulo felt his chest grow with happiness, but that was quickly smothered by the bad feeling he had. What had he even come here for? Oh yes, now he remembered.

With shaking fingers Squalo reached into his pocket, taking a silver necklace that had the letters 'XS' and the small pictures of a shark and a liger embedded on it. "I came... to give this back..." He stated weakly, eyes trained on the ground, the circling doom around them making him feel choked.

"Whatever, you can keep it." The others voice was so cold, and Squalo felt his heart speed up and his eyes narrow slightly in pain. Of course Xanxus didn't want him back, that was rather obvious by the flirtatious act the other had shown in the bar, but of course he'd gone and gotten his hopes up... Ugh, think he could blame this all on Fran? Much too innocent, of course he couldn't.

Squalo finally raised his eyes, unable to keep a look of pain from flashing across his face as they're ice finally met and stayed that way. Xanxus wasn't looking away...and it was killing him. "So... that's it?" He asked hoarsely, and the black haired man froze for a second, seeming put off by the question. The shark shook his head, scolding himself for hoping. "I'm going to go." He stated, dropping the necklace on the counter even though he'd gotten permission to keep it.

There was no one to say 'you two are being idiots!' and push them together and hope for the best. So Squalo slowly got up, eyes now trained on the colder than usual tile floor, and he felt himself shiver. Of course, he knew it wasn't because the temperature was low.

It was because his heart was breaking, slowly into a million jagged pieces, as he got up and walked by Xanxus, and he tried to keep the tears from falling in front of his ex. He didn't look up when he passed the other, and ever so slowly he could feel the distance between his back and the black haired man growing. With each step another chunk was ripped out of his chest, leaving him to feel empty, and he couldn't help but feel like there was a hole where there should be warmth. Only when he reached the door did he pause, slowly raising his now watering eyes to look at the other, who was staring at the spot he'd been seated at in the kitchen.

"Bye."

No one responded, and Squalo just turned his head, feeling the first tear escape from his eye and spill down his cheek. Xanxus didn't see, of course. With heavy feet he pulled his shoes on and opened the door, not glancing back as he let it stay open, hoping beyond hopes that maybe Xanxus would come for him.

But Squalo knew he wouldn't.

Only when he was halfway to the gate that signaled the entrance of the house did he hear something. It was so quiet that he could barely hear what it was, but he froze nonetheless. Had he been imagining things? "...What?"

His voice was quiet as well, but he could feel eyes boring into his back so he turned around uncertainly, and sure enough there was his black haired demon, waiting with glowing red eyes.

"I said, you're an idiot." Rage boiled up in his chest and he felt more tears escaping his eyes, he felt so betrayed. So Xanxus was going to stand there and insult him while he felt like he was breaking?!

"You bastard-"

He was interrupted however because with wide eyes he watched as Xanxus closed the distance between them in a mere few strides and grabbed his wrist, wrenching him into the others chest. Squalo felt his tears escaping more rapidly now, almost a stream down his face as he felt the other hold him.

This was something they'd never been.

There relationship had never been 'tender,' nor 'soft.' It had always been boiling passion and they both tended to shy away from anything that was different from that. So now, feeling himself being held tightly in the arms of the person he absolutely hated loving, he broke down, silently crying his heart out in a weak way he despised.

But when the other slowly raised his chin and kissed him affectionately on the lips, causing warmth to spread through his previously cold cheeks and his eyes to close, for once he accepted that maybe being weak in front of Xanxus wasn't such a bad thing.

**~*~*~*~**

**ii Love you .SaNiiTee. and this chapter is dedicated to yuh. :] **


	5. Servant Boy

**Sorry xD Preparing make-up ones as yuh read this, LAWLZ . **

**Back to BelxFran :D That XanxusxSqualo thing was a onetime deal, so I'm sorry to say I prolly won't be doing any other pairings o_o if yuh wanna suggest something do it in review or message :]**

**~*~*~*~**

Just another day as a monarch of a small country called Italy. It was rather boring, really. He sat on his throne and people came in and did one of three things. Give him free things, whined and complained about something they lacked, or tried to seduce him. None of these things entertained him in the slightest but he bore with them all, nonetheless. He rather liked his easy way of life, and making his servants' life a living hell could be quite fun!

Work held no appeal to him, screw what they say about things tasting or feeling better once they've been earned, because Belphegor Von Ripper will tell you right now; they don't. Food tasted like food, wine tasted like wine, and beds felt like beds, it didn't matter how you got them.

Another thing; it wasn't all boring here in the throne room. Once in a while he got lucky and someone complained _just _enough, and he'd make some rude comment, and if they were stupid (and he lucky) then they'd angrily insult him. And we all know what happens when you insult a monarch. But of course today just wasn't his day and everything was calm, warm, and utterly disgusting. With a sigh he waved the next person in, putting on his insane grin that would sometimes scare people off. Before him was a rather old man. Hmm, probably a village complaining about lack of food. Not his problem!

"What is it?" He asked impatiently, knowing that the old never were stupid enough to insult him. Plus, if they were they'd die slowly, and that was so boring! The old man before him smiled slightly, appearing cruel, and Bel felt his respect for the man go up immediately.

"I have a present, a slave for his majesty!" His majesty? Well, flattery never hurt he supposed. He raised his eyebrows. A slave? Well that was... let's just say he got slave offers daily, and usually most of them just died off. He only needed twenty, and as it was he housed about eighty. See what a kind person Bel was?

The blond examined his nails boredly, no longer interested. "I don't require any more slaves. Ushishi~" His wild grin didn't seem to throw the man off, which annoyed his slightly. "Unless this slave is special in some way, you can take your leave."

The white haired elder scoffed, smile not leaving though. "I implore you, your majesty, just take a look at him. He is quite special." _Him? _Usually he was offered girls and woman. Endless amounts, for the entire city that he lived in believed that it was only proper that he take up a bride. It felt rather odd to be offered a boy or man, perhaps a cook? A cleaner? A doctor? He already had them all, they were unneeded, but Bel might as well see what was so special about this one.

"Fine, send him in! But if he's not in my interest then you're in trouble, old man. Ushishisi." Bel was really hoping the person of topic was boring, and then it'd give him an excuse to behead the probably not so innocent slave-keeper. And so his ears perked up when the doors opened, but his unseen eyes didn't leave the old man. After all, he already knew that nothing would catch his interest! It was an utterly boring day and he needed some red to spice it up.

The white haired man had turned away though and was now glaring at someone or something. "Hurry up and introduce yourself, you daft twit!" Bel heard the other rudely hiss, and finally his eyes traveled to the slave that had been brought for him today. It wouldn't be anything special, he'd already been offered four and it was only noon.

Oh how wrong he was.

There, looking utterly bored was possibly the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. Huge, frog-grin eyes stared up at him deeply, there depths having no bounds. There were even three purple triangle tattoos, like none that he'd seen before, that were right under the mesmerizing globes! A cute little nose was on the boy that couldn't be older than sixteen's face, and small pink and plump lips were right below it. Smooth and perfectly in place green hair, that just reached down past his neck. He adorned nothing but a loincloth, making some of the servants that were fawning over him pause and roll their eyes, apparently disgusted. Beautiful pale skin that did have even one blemish on it, as if silk was revealed, every curve outlined. Skinny and with legs that woman would kill for, the boy was without a doubt stunning Almost all eyes (the guards, servants, the old mans and most importantly the monarchs) were glued to the small teenager. But even so, despite all this, the young male didn't seem bothered in the slightest. Quite the opposite, the teenager was yawning, looking at Bel oddly which made the monarch realize he'd been addressed.

"What?" He said smartly, still slightly awed by the boy. This time he watched with great care as the green haired teenager's mouth parted to review white teeth, but when he saw the tongue fly out to wet the others lips he almost lost his concentration all over again. Thankfully he took notice of this and kept his ears keen awaiting noise.

"I said, oh great deaf one, that my names Fran. Nice to meet you." The sarcastic teen gave a bow, and the elder man glared and hit him across the head angrily.

"Don't speak so rudely to-"

"I am interested in buying this boy; lay another hand on my future property and you'll be punished. Ushishi~" Both of his guests looked up in surprise, caught off guard by the blond's unusual (and quite unheard of) interest. Bel felt his cheeks warm up slightly at the odd looks he was getting, but mostly he kept his eyes trained on the other.

With a sigh, the frog crossed his arms, shivering and annoyed. "I'm for free, actually. The old man is tired of my 'insistent whining'" Bel resisted laughing at the hilarious imitation Fran did of the elder, "and wanted to put me into your hands." The old man started sputtering, obviously embarrassed, claiming this wasn't true.

The monarch laughed. "Really now? Free? That sounds wonderful! Now that that's settled he can leave then." Bel snapped his fingers, eyes falling on the white haired man whom was now red faced.

"Your majesty, this boy is just slightly slow, I never made any such comment and I'm afraid to say- utmost apologies your majesty- that he's actually not free and-"

"Guards, servants, show this man to the door would you? I want to get to know the new slave."

And so, like most days, a very angry and put-off old man was dragged to the door, and an extra possible waste of space had been brought into his mansion.

Except somehow, Bel found that maybe his days would be a little bit different from now on, as he pressed his body flush up against the green haired boys in a passionate kiss.


	6. Train Sation

**Guess who's back?**

**xD So... I couldn't decide whether I wanted this to have a sad ending or a happy ending**

**So I thought**

**And thought**

**And finally decided....**

**I couldn't decide o.o**

**SO! It doesn't have an official ending. I mean it has a good lead off so you can believe what you want and I know most people like happy endings but I just wasn't sure if that would fit! XD**

**Anyone wanna tell me what this idea is from? My sister gave it to me but it sounds familiar. Oh well! xD**

**~*~*~*~**

Bel swore as he jumped over the side of the escalator- the broken one may he add- and ran down it. It was broken (of course) because it seemed today just wasn't his day. Very narrowly avoiding a random passerby he skirted to a stop at the bottom of the broken escalator and then continued to run down another flight of stairs. He breathed heavily, and his ears pounded.

With a sigh he heard the train whistle and he watched remorsefully as the train he should have been on left. It was another hour until the next one arrived! He didn't like getting home as late as 11:00pm, but he supposed it was his fault for working all the way across town. Trying to get his breathing under control he sat down on one of the cold train station seats, grumpily deciding there was nothing he could do.

About five minutes later- just when another train was leaving to be exact- another victim of bad luck jumped the stairs hurrying towards the train only to see that the doors had _just_ closed and that it was indeed too late.

Belphegor didn't glance at the other person, highly uninterested. Tough luck, he usually wouldn't care if someone missed their train (unless it was _his _train, that is). He heard a sigh but still didn't glance up, angrily glaring down at his dead phone. There was nothing to do! He hated being bored, and of course he never carried any kinds of books around with him! That would just be stupid. He'd look like some sort of dork. And dorks were the type of people that _he_ snickered at, and teased with his friends. Hey, who said the main character of this story was a martyr? Not me.

"Would you mind if I sat next to you?"

The voice that definitely didn't belong to him perked his ears, and he waved an okay, not caring. With a bored sigh he glanced around. It seemed that the station was rather full tonight, not to mention there really wasn't that many benches to begin with. Guess it couldn't be helped. Uninterestedly he tore his gaze from his surroundings and turned his gaze to the male sitting next to him.

Oh god.

Right beside him, looking more zoned out than most would deem possible for an adult and not a child in school, was possibly one of the most gorgeous people he'd ever seen. With an angelic appearance green eyes shone like emeralds, and green hair framed the boy's face. As far as the blond could tell, the other male was about five inches shorter than him (they were both sitting however so he couldn't tell that well). Something that surprised him was that the other was wearing a regular shirt and black khaki shorts. Something that could be seen as insane for the winters of New York. Bel himself was snuggled tightly in a huge puffy overcoat, scarf, gloves and hat (obviously he wore pants and shoes as well). The man's skin was pale and contrasted heavily with the black outfit he adorned. Everything about the other green haired male drew Bel in heavily, and he almost started to lean forward towards the other before catching himself and keeping his distance. Bel gulped. Such an angel, it was absolutely impossible for him not to wish to talk to the beautiful person next to him, so why was it all of a sudden his throat had dried up?

With a intake of breath and a lick of his lips Bel finally had the nerve to speak up, although his heart still battered against his chest. What was wrong with him? Usually he thought himself above most everyone, especially fairly feminine men, but something about the angel was so compelling. "Missed your train?" Bel asked smoothly, and the green haired man jumped in surprise, who wouldn't? New York wasn't exactly the type of place where you randomly talked to the person standing next to you. You had to be careful! Who knew what dangerous people lay out there...?

Uncertainly the other blinked, then nodded slowly. Bel grinned, laughing softly. "Same here~ Tough luck, neh? My train doesn't arrive for another..." He squinted his eyes at the clock which was on the wall opposite of them, "Fifty minutes." The other hesitated before nodding once again, seeming unsure whether or not to end the conversation or to try and respond. Panic grew in Bel when he thought about scaring the other away so he stupidly stuck his hand out, and decided to introduce himself. "Belphegor Vessarius Von Ripper!" He winced slightly at his last name, hoping it wouldn't scare the other off. Afterall, it wasn't the friendliest.

This caused the green haired man to laugh. "Ripper, eh? That's an interesting last name. Probably get hell for it I'm guessing? I'm Fran." Carefully Fran took his hand, shaking it lightly. Bel noted that the green haired boys skin was smooth to the touch, and he could only imagine what it would feel like to run his fingers through the others hair. The strands were probably feathery to the feel... Oh no, he couldn't zone out now! No ogling, bad Bel!

"Ushishishi. You have no idea. Nice to meet you." Such a simple conversation already had his heart beating like it never had before, and his smile widened to one that although slightly creepy, almost had an honest look to it. Dropping his hand into his lap he eyed the others clothing again. It really was off-putting how the other wasn't even _shivering_! "That's not very much that you have on. Would you at least like my scarf?" Bel offered, something that was extremely uncharacteristic of him.

Fran shook his head. "It's alright, I've never really minded the cold."

"Creepy."

"Me? You're one to talk, Mr. Ripper."

"Ahh, so nice to hear the name that mother used to call me~"

"Did you find her at a train stop too?" Ooh, harsh.

"Where else?"

They both burst out laughing, and the sound of Fran's laugh jingled like bells in his ears. It t, was beautiful. He made it his personal goal that he'd make the other laugh at least once more before they parted ways. After all, who knew if they ever were to see each other again?

And so their conversation continued, easier now that they'd opened up ever so slightly. It wasn't one of those awkward talks that usually happened when two people first met, no in fact it came quite easily for both of them. They could be having a regular conversation and Fran would start laughing! Bel would be confused, and then the other would explain what exactly he'd found funny and soon the blond would be on the ground laughing his head off as well! Bel learned that Fran came to the station every day, about five minutes after the blond. It was just bad luck that the two had never run into each other!

When his train came in, he really wished he could simply delay, but it was the last train for the night and it's not like Bel had enough money on him to stay in a hotel. His job wasn't _that_ good. With a sigh they waved their goodbyes, but smiles were on both their faces, for they knew that both would arrive just a little late and just maybe a little early from now on.

--

And so the days continued, Bel now taking the 11:00 o' clock train every day and Fran taking the 11:10 (although both always seemed to arrive much too early for both). The time they spent together whizzed by, and in merely one week Bel was sure that he was closer to Fran than he'd ever been with... well, anyone, most likely. He'd had friends, best friends, and lovers. None of them compared.

That's why, today was the day! He'd made up his mind. It was high time (after all, it had already been a week!) that they take things to the next level. Exactly seven days later they both sat in silence, waiting for their trains to come. It wasn't an awkward silence, it as an easy one, one that can only be shared between the best of friends (or more).

Nervously, just like a week ago, Bel inhaled and licked his lips. This was it. Sure Bel had been leaving small hints for the other, but this would be the outright test to see if Fran really... turned that way, he supposed. It wasn't like he was the only one though! The blond was almost positive the other had been returning his small flirtatious comments and actions (or were those fantasies?). With newly founded confidence he turned to Fran. "Frog?" Oh, that's another thing; Bel had started calling the other that. With all the green, he really couldn't help it, you would too!

"Hmm?" Fran curiosly turned to the older man, wondering why the air had suddenly gotten so tense.

"I think that... we should start hanging out. Outside of the train station, I mean." Slowly the green haired man nodded, appearing confused. Bel sighed; the other didn't get it. "What I mean is..." He gulped a new wave of nervousness coursing through him. Well, it was too late to turn back now! "We should start hanging out as more than friends." A few blinks later, the shorter male in front of Bel finally got what was being implied.

And continued to blush intensely, eyes widening so they were doubled in size. "E-eh?"

"Ushishi. Did I catch the little Frog off guard?" Fran nodded, causing Bel to snicker, although his heartbeat didn't slow down. After a few moments of nothing, the blond felt his anxiety increase. When a minute had past and the frog still hadn't said anything, Belphegor was driving himself insane by wondering what the hell the other could be thinking about. "W-well?!"

Slowly, Fran raised his recently dropped eyes to meet with his bangs. "I..." Bel's heartbeat was off the wire now. "I think I'd like that." Said the green haired man finally. Belphegor's heart stopped... and then it started again, and he had to resist jumping up and punching his arm up into the air glee.

With a giddy smile he saw his train had finally arrived, and with a devilish smirk he leaned in and pecked his newly found boyfriend on the cheek, leaving a flustered Fran. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at 8:00." And with that, Bel jumped up and ran onto his train, merrier than he'd ever been in a long time. After all, who would be happy when they just had heard that the person they had fallen in love with on sight returned their feelings?

Throughout his train ride he was bouncing in his seat, overcome with happiness. He kept grinning insanely to himself, it was only when he heard a plop that he noticed his surroundings. The passenger that had just gotten up to leave for their stop had dropped a book. He picked it up, starting to call out before noticing the doors had already closed. Oh well, he didn't really care. Bel glanced down at the book then smiled in amusement. "Heh, 'The Mysteries of New York'?" He'd never believed in superstitions, or anything of the sort. How stupid was this? "Might as well see what bull shit this thing holds..." He mumbled.

There was still another ten minutes before his stop, so for another five he uninterestedly skimmed through the book, looking for something interesting. Most of the things were explainable, some just fraud, a few plain stupid, and if he was lucky they were slightly boggling. It was only when one caught his eye that he really concentrated on the book.

'_Ghost That Roams Train Station 101'_

Ha! That was his station, the one where he'd met Fran, he'd know if there was a 'ghost' on it. He began to read the article, feeling slightly intrigued although he didn't believe it for a second.

_It is said that Twenty-Three year old man Fran Vivaldi is still seen to this day roaming around the train station. It's rumored that this spirit seeks revenge for they were pushed into one of the train tracks and murdered right after being brutally stabbed. _

Bel couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. All he could do was let his eyes slowly travel over to a picture of someone he knew so well.

_Fran Corcio Vivaldi, born in 1920 and murdered in the August of 1943._

_--don't read this next part if you don't want to feel quite sad ;.;--_

Numbly he felt the tears streak down his face, and the pain in his heart never did go away.

In fact, he wasn't the only one that cried. It is said that even today, three years after Fran and Bel met that every single night by the train station a green haired boy is seen, waiting at 8:00 o' clock.

There's never anyone with him.

They say that he cries as well.


	7. Flowers

**:D**

**Hahah...**

**Next one! I have so many ideas- I'm just super busy**

**~*~*~*~**

**\\..Flowers..//**

Fran sighed hopelessly, leaning on his hand boredly as he waited for more customers to come in. God he hated working at this shop, not that he had much of a choice. It paid well for one, plus the owner would probably burst into tears if Fran broke it to him that working at the store wasn't a life-long job for him. It was just so he had enough to get him through college, although technically alone it wasn't, he was just running 3 jobs as it was.

So he stood at the front, waiting as customers took their time picking out _flowers_! That's right, he worked at a flower shop. It didn't really bother him, they were quite beautiful to look at, but the smell of pollen and such got to be too much. All the people that bought here were never regulars, they were usually love-sick men that wished to buy something for their love or sometimes mother. Fran had the pleasure of hearing all about it, it's like the people thought he particularly cared about their lives! But the green haired male didn't complain, this was what it would take to get through college after all.

_Just three more years..._

He groaned at the thought, and the customer he'd just served gave him an odd look before hurrying out the door. Letting irritation cross his face he glared at the door. He was tired, he'd missed his bus and gotten to his first job late, a customer had been extremely rude today, and he still had to work 3 more hours. This was just **great**.

He yawned tiredly, happy that the owner had gotten him a chair to sit on at the counter. Tiredly he rested his head in his arms. _No one buys anything around this time anyway.... it wouldn't really matter if I just closed my..._ He yawned again, cutting off the thought with sleep.

--

"Ushishishi. Sleeping on the job, eh boy?" Fran blearily opened his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings. With a yelp he fell backwards, realizing he was still in the flower shop. He rubbed his abused behind, looking up in surprise at the person whom had awoken him from his slumber. It was a tall, expensive looking blond man. Fran's cheeks heated up when he realized what the other had said, and his gaze turned into a stoic glare.

"M-may I help you?" He mumbled, still feeling embarrassed as he stood up and brushed himself off. A laugh met his ears and he looked up from his slightly dusty pants, glare in place still.

The man laughed, tenderly holding some flowers that the other person probably wished to purchase. "Yes, would you mind ringing these up for me?" Even the blond man's voice was proper, and Fran swore he saw a watch beneath the other's **suit** when the flowers were being handed over.

Tenderly the green haired boy took the flowers, unused to being in the company of such obvious business-men. He was going to be honest, they intimidated him! And it made it even worse that the business-man had caught him sleeping. Face heating up even more, he glanced down at the flowers. They were just regular tulips, lame taste if he did say so himself, and before he could help it, Fran snorted in slight contempt. The blond was probably buying it for a fancy wife, or something like that. Some people just had it lucky!

"Hmm? Is something wrong with the flowers?" The official man asked, causing Fran to panic slightly when he realized he'd been heard. Quickly his brain rattled for an excuse. None coming, he quickly just shook his head, awkwardly standing wondering how he was supposed to ask what type of bag or vase the other wanted. "No no, please tell me. I promise nothing you say will insult me~" Fran seriously doubted that, but feeling encouraged and in a bad mood he couldn't help but speak up.

"I was just thinking that tulips are rather plain. If these are for your wife or girlfriend or even a friend I think it's kind of boring." Fran said bluntly, looking at the tulips in disgust, as if blaming them for his bad day. With a sigh the green haired boy raised his head, reading to be yelled at for being rude. Instead of getting angry like most customers would do however, the man simply laughed, smirking slightly but more in an enjoyable way than anything else.

Fran's eyes widened in surprise, which seemed to amuse the blond man even more. "Oh, so what would you suggest, boy?" He bristled in irritation at being called a boy, and wondered if he should point out that he wasn't a boy; he was 19! Pouting in anger, he glared, then blinked when realizing that he- someone most people never asked about- had been asked a question. By a business-man no less!

Biting his lip in slight nervousness he glanced around the store, embarrassed by the answer to the other's question. "I like simple roses, I suppose. They're cute for couples and such." It was true! Ask anyone! Roses were the easiest way into someone's heart, Fran knew this. He'd seen endless amounts of girls and boys buy roses, and he'll give you a hint; they only came back happy when they'd bought roses.

The other seemed to think about this for a moment, before his smirk widened. "Well, I am very grateful for your insight; boy. But I'm afraid to tell you that you're jumping to an assumption, who says these are for my lover?" Fran sputtered, considering he really had just assumed.

With embarrassment he glared slightly, although it turned out to be more of a pout. "So... what are the flowers for...?" He mumbled in question, unsure now.

"Just your average house flowers, I'm afraid. Ushishi! I'll need to buy a vase to~ Are tulips alright for house flowers or does that not suit your taste as well, boy?" Fran scowled, knowing he was being poked fun at, although he still felt slightly guilty for insulting a customer, oh he'd definitely be in trouble if his boss found out about that! Panic started to course through him, but upon meeting the business-man's gaze Fran didn't really feel his job was in any danger. He had the feeling that he was more or less- dare he say- amusing the man! _'That's a good thing... I errmm, think. _

"O-Oh, no those are fine..." He muttered quietly, carefully tying a string around the flowers then guiding his customer over to the types of pots and vases they had in stock. "Please choose something that catches your eye."

The other mulled over the pots, appearing deep in thought (however the grin never disappeared) and Fran could only watch, trying to maintain patience, as the other went back and forth down the aisle, as if the decision were a life-changing one. Okay, now he was just getting fed up.

"I've decided!" The business-man sad happily, standing up and grinning at him. Fran resisted rolling his eyes or making a snide remark, instead waiting for the other to continue. "That..."

"Yes?! Which one do you want?!" He exploded, patience coming to an end. Very hurriedly he brought a hand over his mouth, cheeks tinting again.

The blond chuckled. "I've decided that there are too many options, you help me, boy~" He didn't even try to restrain the groan, fisting his hands and then unclenching them, feeling as if his day wasn't getting any better.

With clenched teeth he turned to the vases, eyeing them all warily. Not really caring, he just picked out a light blue one, figuring it went well with the array of colors that the other had chosen for tulips. Most of them were yellow, and Fran had always considered yellow and blue to be a cute match. Tiredly he handed it to the business-man, all of a sudden feeling nervous. Could it be possible that the other wouldn't like it? Not that it mattered to him, it's not like he'd be seeing the customer again. Nervous eyes flitted across the other's face, looking for any indication that his choice had been a wrong one, but the blond's smile simply widened. "This will do quite nicely, thanks for your help, boy! But I think I've decided that I'm not interested in buying a vase." Unable to hold back anymore, he outright glared.

"First of all; I picked out the vase because you said you wanted it so you better freakin' buy it! I did not spend ten minutes of my life watching you pace around looking for something you had no intention at even getting. Second, my name is NOT boy! I have a name tag, see!?" Angrily Fran pointed to his name tag. "It's Fran! Just because you walk in here in a business-suit doesn't mean you can just boss me around, if you want to mess with someone..." Fran trailed off, panting lightly now from his little venting rant. His day had sucked and that had gotten a lot off his chest. God, he should really yell at customers more-

Oh shit. His annoyed expression turned into one of absolute horror, and the color drained from his face. His lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line, refusing to open in order to apologize, but scared out of his wits that the blond in front of him would demand to meet his employer. His large green eyes, were dancing with panic but still he could only stare, heart pounding as he waited to be scolded, although he refused to look at his customer, instead staring ash-fallen at the vase, like a child whom had just stolen from a cookie jar.

"Nice to meet you Fran, I'm Belphegor, but my co-workers, friends and haters call me Bel! Ushishishi~" With shocked bigger than usual eyes Fran looked up, hair falling in front of them because of the sudden jerk of his head. The business-man didn't seem put off in the slightest, instead smiling as usual appearing for all the world as if they'd just finished talking about the weather. "I think I've decided that I _shall_ buy this vase though. Call me odd if you must~ Would you ring me up?" Fran nodded mutely, following like a stray puppy as the other walked back to the front/cashier. Almost robotically he took the other's money and handed back change, and only when the blond had waved his goodbye and smirked did Fran snap out of it.

The other was heading out the door, and with a random spurt of energy Fran jumped over the counter, running forward and tugging on the other's sleeve softly. The man looked back in surprise and the his breath caught, and Fran decided he was feeling very very odd today. "D-do you sir- a-ah I mean Bel- do you shop for flowers a lot?" _Will you be back?_

The blond appeared a bit bemused, before he laughed downright, smirk ever-pleasant. "Ahh... I don't usually make a habit of it, but I suppose it's growing on me. In fact I think I'll be buying some more fairly soon." _Yes._

Fran smiled happily, before realized what he'd just did and blushing, immediately whipping around so he was no longer facing the business-man – no, Bel. "I-I see, that's good." Someone purred from the doorway and he couldn't help himself when the blush spread, although he fought against it.

"I'll see you, Fran."

"Bye, sir- Bel." And then the little bell on the door wrong and he heard the door shut, signaling that the blond had left.

With a sigh, Fran went back to work, for some reason feeling as if his bad mood had lightened just a bit.

**~*~*~*~**

In the following weeks the business-man that Fran had now become quite close friends with visited more and more, until it became a daily occurrence. Sometimes he'd stay for almost an hour and they'd simply talk, telling stories and laughing. Fran opened up more as the time passed, letting his true sarcastic side show through which amused his blond friend to no end. Every single visit the business-man would buy more flowers, asking for Fran's advice. The green haired clerk would then ask what his friend wanted the flowers for. It differed every time _'My cousin is having a birthday party' _was one, and _'My pet mink is sick' _was another. Fran had the feeling that all of the excuses were made up, but he never questioned them, instead laughing and if it were a particularly wild one hitting the blond over the head.

But today was different.

As usual, Fran was working and Bel came in at around 5:00pm. Everything started out normal, they chit-chatted about nothing in particular, and they made fun of some of the customers that were picking out flowers. It wasn't until it came time for the blond to buy something that things with wrong.

And Fran knew they had went very, _very_ wrong.

But he played the role of the friend and he didn't say anything.

But it hurt.

"_So what are you buying today?" Fran asked, leaning against the counter with his head in his arms, a smile on his lips. The blond always managed to make him smile, even if he'd been having a particularly bad day like the time they'd met. _

"_Flowers!" The other said, looking like it was something new._

_He rolled his eyes. "What type of flowers?" Oh, they'd had this conversation so many times. It just didn't seem to get old._

"_I don't know, I need your opinion~ Ushishishi!" Bel said, running a finger along the counter that he too had his head in his hands on. _

"_Well, what are they for?" Fran asked his required line, the one he asked every time his friend was there. The blond grinned._

"_They're for the person I'm in love with~" _

Fran's heart stopped and he almost toppled out of his chair, but instead he managed to stay seated, looking as if nothing was wrong except maybe for slightly wider than usual eyes and a maybe a little-too-tense body.

"I didn't know you were in a relationship!" Fran laughed, all of a sudden feeling slightly detached. The blond simply grinned, nod really commenting, and Fran realized he'd broken they're usual routine. He hadn't told Bel what type of flowers to buy.

He knew what flowers were needed for that type of thing, in fact he'd even told Bel the first day!

So why did it feel so hard to open his mouth now?

It felt as if his lips were glued shut, and his mouth dry. His eyes stung for a reason he absolutely refused to name and he moved his hands so they were on his lap under the counter where they could clench and unclench freely. Fran didn't want to say it, but he had to. He didn't even know why he was having trouble with it, all he knew as that it felt like his heart was a little too big and heavy for his chest and subconsciously he shivered. It felt like minutes had past, when in reality it had only been a moment.

A horrible, heavy and stretched out moment.

"You should buy them roses!" He smiled, his voice not portraying one bit of his emotions at the moment. Roses, they were the flower of love. They were so beautiful, the most beautiful in his opinion in fact. There petals were smooth like all roses but they held a different majestic aura around them. The long stem, everything about the flower was wonderful.

Absentmindedly Fran wondered if the thorns were there to represent the people like him, the ones that were forgotten and held love that wasn't returned. It looks beautiful but it's a touchy subject.

"Alright! I was thinking that would be best anyway, little frog. Red, then?" Fran nodded, trying not to flinch from the nick-name the blond had developed for him. It hurt so much, and he could only watch mutely with that fake smile on his face as Bel picked up a few red roses from where they were in the shop then walked back up to the counter.

"Will that be all?" Fran asked officially, joking slightly. Bel smirked and nodded, handing the roses to Fran.

He stared down at the roses, tying them together mutely. He almost felt the stare turn into a heated glare but stopped it, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

_I'm jealous._

This registered in his mind mutely as he took Bel's money, and he finally realized why.

_I wonder when it happened..._

Maybe it had been the first day? Or had it developed slowly over time in the last few weeks they'd been together? Both seemed likely, you never could know with this subject. Hesitantly he raised his eyes to the blond, who looked amused as ever, that grin never fading, probably having no clue in the slightest that Fran had just realized something that deeply involved him

_Does it take jealousy to know when one's in love?_

Fran mused to himself curiously, finally handing the bouquet of flowers back to the blond. They looked beautiful, the girl that they were for would love them. Their hands brushed for a brief moment, and in that second it was almost like electricity had been shot through his hand because he pulled back immediately, his stress finally showing through in that one movement. He could feel his smile starting to falter, and he didn't need to be looking at the blond (or to be able to see through Bel's bangs) to know that he was being stared at. He felt a hand drop onto his shoulder comfortingly but he flinched away, now struggling to appear even semi-alright.

"You're upset..."

It wasn't a question, nor was it a statement. It was a pure fact and Fran wanted to run and hide when it was said out loud. He didn't want to look up but he couldn't resist anymore, tear filled eyes looked up, swimming and he realized there was a pair of eyes staring back into his. They were both a striking amethyst color and he felt like he could be swallowed up by their depths, and for a split second he understood why the blond kept them covered; they'd make anyone stare.

But that wasn't what was running through his mind right now, no his heart hurt too much for that. He could feel the first onset of tears starting to slip over his eyes, and panic rose. He'd always been so in control of his motions, yet now it was like he was a child again; no control whatsoever.

Bel's usual present grin was gone; instead his lips were parted ever so slightly, as if the blond didn't know what to say. Fran realized that they were alone in the shop now, and that Bel was less than four inches away from him. Upon realizing his lower lip started to tremble, wondering why this was happening, and if his friend had realized why he was upset yet.

A finger slowly trailed down his cheek, wiping the tears that had fallen already away but it was no help for more replaced them and Fran was beginning to feel humiliated and weak. Almost as if on instinct Bel wrapped his arms around Fran's waste, not willing to let the boy pull away.

Fran couldn't resist. This wasn't fair. He had just gotten through his hormone crazed years peacefully, thinking maybe he wouldn't go through that phase, but it seemed he'd been wrong for without a second thought upon realizing there position, Fran felt his arms raise on there on to wrap around Bel's neck and he felt himself lean in so far until their breath mingled and there was only a fingers breath between them.

"F-fran..." Was the other's surprised and quiet reaction, but he barely heard. With little to no restraint his tears fell and with the same freedom he leaned in and kissed his prince on the lips, heart beating quicker than ever. When no one pulled away it only made him more eager and he felt his arms tighten their grasp around Bel's neck.

Only when he felt his desperate kiss returned passionately did he hesitate and lean back, eyes lidded and face flushed as his tears began to run out. "But I thought...." Fran whimpered as he felt a hand wrench down his shirt and a mouth attack his neck.

"The flowers are for you, idiotic frog."


	8. Passing Notes

**You guys asked me to try seme!fran.**

**I delivered.**

**Sorry for missing his birthday, I was going to update this yesterday... had the chapter done and everything... _ **

**Guess what? I ended up- whoopdyfuckindoo- in the hospital.**

**My sister has cancer**

**Review me a hug?**

**Sorry, know the chapter wasn't that good...**

**Didn't have too much energy...**

***~*~*~**

"Oh god Bel! You're just embarrassing yourself, why don't you admit it already!" Squalo said with a sigh as Xanxus, Bel, Lussuria and him walked into the classroom.

"Because i-it's not true!" Said a very red blond prince as he angrily took his seat, glaring down at the desk below him, mouth a nervous and annoyed smile for once.

"But everyone knows it, we've been able to see for just too long that you're in love with him, why don't you just admit it already? It's getting annoying!" Squalo argued, and Bel's already flaming face went redder (if possible) at the mention of the 'L' word.

You see, the friends were having an argument (actually it wasn't much of one considering the blond prince was the only one that disagreed) on whether or not Belphegor was in love with Fran, a friend of theirs. Which of course he wasn't! He glared down at the desk still, refusing to look at any of them.

"Scum, it's been obvious since two years ago. If you don't fucking confess I'll beat you with a crowbar." Bel gulped, not having to look up to know that the threat had come from Xanxus, the most violent of the group.

"I don't feel anything for the damn frog!" Bel insisted for the umpteenth time.

"But Beell-kun! I hear you moaning such naughty things at night about him, like 'faster!' and-!"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you, ushishishi." Then a second fault. "Wait, why were you in my house?!" His voice rose to a terrified level and Lussuria simply whistled innocently.

"See? Everyone knows it. Plus I think he's secretly a gay in hiding, you have no reason to not confess." Bel rolled his eyes at Squalo.

"Of course he's not gay, he'd of had millions of boyfriends by now if that were true!" Bel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oooh! And why is that?" Lussuria crooned. And Bel felt his cheeks that never rested tint more, he didn't bother mumbling a reply.

"Ha, stupid trash finally admits to it." Xanxus said, then pulled Squalo onto his lap. "Don't see us hiding it." Although he said that, Squalo was sputtering and blushing like mad, eyes wide as dinner plates.

Bel stared at his two friends in awe, slightly inspired before shaking his head furiously. "I admit to nothing!"

"Your silence speaks for you, idiot." Xanxus said with an annoyed tone of voice, and Bel fell silent.

There was no way in hell he'd ever admit to it, and no one would be making him. With a sigh he rested his head in his arms, glumly staring at the door while his friends spoke on. He felt odd this morning, his smile hadn't been in place for quite a while, but when the green haired boy walked in Bel found that smiling came like breathing.

All his friends stared, smirking, but he didn't notice, unseen eyes trailing the monotone boy as the frog took his seat in the back of the room, not bothering to say hi to them for he always acted cool. For a split second Fran glanced over at Bel and the said blond smirked, making the frog roll his eyes and look away. Once the green haired person of his desires HAD looked away however, a small almost unnoticeable pink tint came to Bel's face and with a growl he buried his face in his arms. Stupid Fran!

With a barely audible sigh Bel bit his lip, trying to ignore the whispers that his three friends were currently sharing behind his back. Not in the mean way, in the 'let's whisper and make him **extremely **suspicious to what we're talking about' way. He glared at his arms, trying to burn a hole through them so he could then burn a hole in his desk that was large enough to swallow him up.

A couple of groans emitted from the rest of the class as the teacher came in and Bel sat up boredly, waiting as the old and quite grumpy woman began the lesson. It was boring first period, know what that meant? No, of course you didn't. If you did you'd be a stalker, unless you happened to have the horrible luck to actually go to this school. If that was the case, our protagonist felt deeply sorry for you. Well, off topic, but it was 'Social Studies.' Usually he wouldn't mind that class, history could be... interesting enough, if you were talking about a certain event or time period. It's not even like Bel disliked history!

Just the _**teacher**_! She was horrible! Everything she did would make him desire to tear his hair out – and let him tell you – he REALLY liked his hair! Seriously, it fell perfectly and gave him quite the royal air if he did say so himself.

A note landed on his desk right and front of him, quickly snatched up by the prince for he did not want to be caught with it. This woman had quite a temper! With eyes hidden behind a golden layer of bangs he unfolded the note, carefully reading it and then turning into a tomato.

_**Bet you wish it was Fran droning on up there instead of the old hag so you could stare at his ass while his back was turned, neh, trash? It's so obvious you're in love, it's almost cute~**_

With a dark glare towards the one he knew that had sent the rather crude and ENTIRELY UNTRUE note, he whipped out a pencil (from unknown locations) and quickly scribbling a reply before quickly turning around to toss it back to Xanxus.

"**MR. BELPHEGOR!"**

The blond felt his heart sink and with a sickly sweet grin he turned back to his very very unlovable teacher. Maybe they only made it up that her husband had died, when secretly he'd just ran away? "Yes, miss?" He asked in the most innocent and suck-upish voice the prince could muster. The ice-queens glare hardened; apparently it hadn't worked.

"Since it seems so important that you pass notes in my class, may I read it out loud to the class?" With a very pale face his hand began to shake, and all of a sudden it was much too hot in here, he also became aware that every eye (including a pair of very beautiful green ones) was on him.

"What...?" He asked weakly, hoping that maybe he'd just been hearing things. This seemed to only enrage the elderly woman even more however because her already screechy voice got louder, she even approached him fiercely and held her claw-like hand out towards him.

"HAND ME THE PAPER RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" Belphegor went even paler if possible, trying to think of some excuse as to not hand it over. Everyone in the entire class (not that he really cared about any of their opinions) would know of his secret! As stated previously, no one in the class mattered to him, but if Fran believed the note...! No, he definitely could not give this evil harpy woman his paper.

"That's quite alright Ms. Cunningham, I can get the paper and read it out loud if you want!" Said one of the stuck-up nerds, and Bel immediately made a mental note to _**kill**_that kid after school (or maybe even lunch?) today. The woman nodded curtly, letting a creepy grin spread across her face. And did you hear that name? Even it was creepy! **(A/N: My least favorite teacher. Ever. See what you get for tormenting me?)**

"Oh that would be lovely, Jonathan! Please do~" Said the evil teacher he'd come to hate, and Bel's fearful gaze turned to the dork approaching him. There was a dork on either side of him, and maybe Bel was just hallucinating but the blond could have sworn they were getting closer by the second! He couldn't let them read the paper. He just couldn't! That would be the end of everything. Fran would never talk to him again! So that's why, he did the only he could and to this day is very happy that he did it.

Silence spread throughout the room as both Jonathan and the witch stared at Bel in awe, unable to believe what had just happened. Belphegor looked quite pleased with himself for coming up with such a foolproof plan, and indeed he was!

Just then, the blond grimaced and let out a quiet burp.

"I never have liked the taste of paper."

Laughter spread throughout the classroom, and forever on was he cheered as the 'paper-eater' (not a nickname he highly appreciated) and all teachers watched him warily. Of course he got detention, but it was well worth it. After all, he couldn't let anyone read that note.

After all, even if he was in love with a frog, it's not like he was going to admit it out loud!

....

Just yet, anyways.

**~*~*~*~**

**Wooh :P**

**What did you think...?**

**Hahah _ **

**Review?**


End file.
